


What Are Friends For?

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bit of Fluff, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You show up to Frederick's house late at night after a bad breakup. He is happy to comfort you in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> "You show up at Frederick’s house after an ugly break up with a guy he set you up with (even though you had a crush on Frederick at the time and *not* the other guy) but Frederick comforts you in the best way possible."
> 
> It came out longer and fluffier than I had intended, but what can you do. 
> 
> Also, who the fuck is Stephen?!

Frederick didn't really know what he had expected when the bell rang so late at night, but he sure as  _hell_ did not expect you at his door, dressed to the ninth in a gorgeous cocktail dress and your heels dangling from your fingers. Surely, he must be dreaming.  _Except if this were a dream, your dress would be tighter, and I wouldn't be wearing these PJs._ He invites you in. _And you definitely wouldn't look this sad_ , he thinks as you walk past him into his house. 

The two of you sit on Frederick's couch and munch on pretzels as you tell him about your breakup that took place an hour ago. You had been dating a coworker of Frederick's named Stephen. He was sweet kind and intelligent and considerate. You had been dating for just over two months and just earlier, you had driven to meet with him at a nice, romantic restaurant, only to have him say that he wanted to break things off. 

You don't tell Frederick any more than that. You don't say that you are more angry than upset. That despite Stephen fitting all the categories of what you looked for in a man, he was just not doing it for you. You liked him as a person; he was always sweet, flexible despite his busy work life, and the sex was good. And still, you did not like him. You were hoping to grow into liking him more, but of course, up until his dumping you, you hadn't realized that that was what you were doing. 

"It's good, really, that we broke up," you mumble. "I couldn't really see a future with him."

"Why not?" asks Frederick.

"I don't know." But you do know. Truth is, you've been falling for Frederick Chilton since you both became friends. He is not at all what you are normally into. He is arrogant, keeps to himself, rude, condescending, and sometimes he is downright  _mean_. But once you peeled away his veneer, his gritty surface, you would see the most genuinely caring guy. Less in love with himself, and more hateful of himself; less condescending than hiding his insecurities.There really wasn't a way you could be with one person while completely smitten with another. 

It would be so much easier if you just could get over Frederick once and for all.

"Hey, hey," he says, putting his arm around your shoulder as tears start spilling down your cheeks. "It's alight."

You shrug his arm off you. "No, I'm fine," you say, wiping the tears away roughly. "I'm just…frustrated is all."

He frowns. "I'm sorry I ever introduced the two of you," he mutters.

"Don't be," you say, giving him a small smile for assurance. "It was a good match and your head was in the right place. You were right to set me up with him. But I guess my heart just wasn't in it."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just told you, Frederick, I'm frustrated!" You say, harsher than you intended to. Frederick frowns as you get up from the couch, grab the empty bowl on the coffee table and go to the kitchen to dump it in the sink. When you are alone, you try to calm yourself down. Thinking about how smudged and runny your makeup must be by now, you splash some water on your face and dry yourself off. You stand, facing the empty wall for a moment, trying to collect yourself, then turn around, only to be startled by Frederick standing in the doorway. He did not bring his cane so you did not hear him when he came into the kitchen. 

"You scared me," you say quietly.

"Sorry," mumbles Frederick, watching you closely. 

"Me too," you sigh, leaning against the wall. "I shouldn't have showed up unannounced and so late at night."

"You don't need to apologize," he says, stalking towards you. 

Your heart speeds up when Frederick comes and stands close to you. "Thank you for being here for me," you whisper.

He offers you the tiniest smile before responding. "What are friends for?" he says. 

You shiver when you feel his breath against your skin. Frederick looks at you closely. He takes in the damp lashes with makeup residue lingering in the spaces and the eyes that are puffy from crying. He takes in your flushing skin, no doubt warm, and the remnants of lipstick and salt from the pretzels in the creases of your lips. He takes you in completely because, though he has never told you, he is secretly thrilled that things did not work out with you and Stephen. He never liked that guy much, but he was so much like the men you liked, and so different from Frederick, that he had been sure you both would hit it off and become very serious. 

Never had he actually felt good about being wrong about something. 

Not taking his eyes off you, Frederick leans down and kisses you. You kiss him back immediately, softly at first but then he deepens the kiss. You stand up straight, grabbing onto the neck of his shirt and pulling him closer to you. Every thought leaves your mind as you mould your mouth against his and use your tongue to trace his lips. You manoeuvre the both of you so that you're pinned against the wall with Frederick pressed against your body. He puts his hands on your waist, clutching tightly at your skin and pulling you as close to him as he can.

Things start to get heated as he takes his mouth away from yours and drags his tongue across your jaw and down to your neck. He bites and sucks at just the right place to make you moan. You dig your fingers into his arms and close your eyes and tilt your head to offer more of your skin. 

"I shouldn't be doing this," Frederick says suddenly, pulling away from you, but keeping his face close to yours. 

You look up at him, dazed, and blink a few times. It takes a second for you to wrap your head around the situation. "Why…"

"You are in a…vulnerable state right now. I… I should not be taking advantage of you like this," says Frederick. 

You are both slightly out of breath and can feel each other's breath against your mouths. He keeps his face so close to yours that your lips brush when he speaks and your eyes aren't able to focus on his so you keep your gaze lowered. His arms are at his sides but you still have a grip on his biceps.

"Do you really think I'm the type to sleep with someone just because I'm upset?" you whisper once your mind has settled down.

"I don't know," sighs Frederick, "but this doesn't feel right."

"I think it feels amazing," you counter, before kissing him again.

"But you've...just broken up…with…Stephen," says Frederick between kisses. 

"Actually," you say, not stopping your kisses, either, "I've been dumped. Remember?"

"Right, and-"

"Shut up," you interrupt, your lips still against his. When you feel him about to say something else, you push your tongue into his mouth.

Frederick lets out a muffled 'mmph' sound before sighing and wrapping his arms around you again. He pulls you close to him and you put your arms around his neck. He kisses you urgently and roughly, occasionally biting at your lower lip. You follow his rhythm, whimpering whenever his teeth grazed your tongue. 

You are completely sandwiched between Frederick and the wall, but still try to pull him closer. You whisper his name between one kiss and the next and he moans, lowering his mouth to that sensitive spot on your neck. You're panting as you tangle your fingers in his hair and tilt your head back. "I've wanted you for so long," mumbles Frederick against your skin.

You close your eyes and try to steady your breathing before you respond. "Then take me," you finally whisper. 

He pulls away to look at you, his eyes brimming with lust when he sees the sultry expression on your face. Not that he was complaining, but how on earth did his quiet night in turn into this? Biting his lip, Frederick grabs your hand and guides you upstairs to his bedroom, his movements and actions frantic and hurried.

He grabs you as soon as the door of his bedroom is closed, wrapping one hand around your waist and resting the other against your cheek as he kisses you. The two of you stumble around in the dark until you finally fall onto the bed. You turn on both bedside lamps and look down at Frederick. He is on his back with his shirt riding up and a tent in his pants. His chest is heaving and his face is flushed and his expression slightly nervous. You are straddling him, your dress bunched up around your waist. You smile down at him and rub gentle circles on his chest before taking the rim of his shirt and pushing it up. You let out a gentle gasp when you see the scar. You knew what had happened, of course, but you had never seen the scar. Seeing it made your heart skip a beat and a pit form in your stomach.

Noticing your hesitation, Frederick reaches for his shirt."I-I'm so sorry," he says, pulling it down. "We don't have-"

You stop him by putting your hands on top of his and pushing them away. "Sit up," you say gently. When he does, you pull the shirt off over his head, then push him back down on the bed and stroke his skin with your hands. You can feel his heart beating fast every time you run your hand over his chest and it makes you feel warm. You run your hand slowly down his scar, making him shiver. The pink of the scar tissue contrasted with his skin, especially since he had few hairs growing there. You hate that this was done to him, but instead of being put off by the scar, you find yourself feeling even more affectionate towards him. It's silly that he thinks this would change anything, really. "You're the same Frederick you've always been," you whisper. "Scar or no scar."

He shifts his position and sits back up. He kisses you gently, then pulls away to look at you intensely as he reaches behind you to undo the zip of your dress. You heart quickens as he lowers the straps and the dress falls around your stomach. It's a bit disconcerting, really, to have him see so much of you. The two of you had been friends for so long and it was hard for that to just disappear. Frederick undoes the clasp of your lace bra and pulls it down your arms. His eyes move slowly over your exposed skin, taking in every detail. You grow more and more nervous, until he finally looks back up to you and smiles faintly. "You're absolutely gorgeous," he sighs, putting his hands on your waist. 

You give him a light kiss and pull away. You watch him carefully as you take one of his hands in yours and pull it from your waist to your mouth. He has such nice hands that you've always admired. Now that you had Frederick completely at your disposal, it would be a pity not to do something with them. You place wet kisses on his palm and up his fingers, before running the pad of your tongue up his thumb, still looking at him as you do. 

Frederick's breathing gets shallower and shallower by the second. Watching you take his fingers into your mouth and feeling you suck on them was getting him more turned on than he already was, which he hadn't thought was possible. He lets out a growl when you bite gently on his finger near the first knuckle and drag your teeth to the tip. He snatches his hand from you and grabs your waist, turning you and pushing you down on the mattress. 

You let out a squeal of pleasant surprise as you fall against the soft sheets. He takes your bra and throws it across the room, then pulls your dress off completely. He sighs lustfully at your lace panties, but there is a green-eyed monster at the back of his head that reminds him that this wasn't for him.  _Well, you sure as hell aren't going to regret having me instead,_ he thinks to himself as he presses his still-damp fingers to your underwear and rubs you through the fabric. He moans when he feels how wet you are. _At least that_ is  _for me._

You moan quietly as he moves his fingers in lazy circles. You're flushing and heated and desperate by now. "Frederick…" you whimper, "Please…"

He looks at you, loving the lust and desperation written all across your face, before lowering your panties and removing them completely. He purposely throws them in a way so that they would slide underneath his dresser so that you wouldn't find them when you start to leave. He wanted to keep them. 

"What would you like me to do?" he asks when you're completely naked.

"By now, I think you may have noticed how much I love your hands," you murmur, rubbing his thighs as he straddles you. "How about you show me what they can do?"

Frederick nods and repositions himself to sit between your thighs. He guides your legs to bend at the knees and spread out for him. Your heart races as he lowers his hand to our folds, running his thumb softly and slowly over your clit to prepare you. You try to stay still, spreading your fingers against the sheets and burying your face into the pillow. You let out a soft gasp when he finally enters a finger. He teases you a bit, rotating the finger and pushing it in and out, before entering a second. You whimper as his fingers slowly pick up speed. You grind against his hand, gripping the sheets as he pushes his fingers in even deeper. "Oh, Frederick…" you sigh.

He whispers your name back to you before lowering his face to your sex. You moan when he takes your clit into his mouth, moving his tongue in circles around it as he continues the rapid movement of his fingers. You grab onto his soft hair, pushing his head harder against you as you bite your lips, not wanting to be too loud as his lips and tongue hit your sweet spot. You've completely lost yourself in pleasure as the pressure at the bottom of your stomach builds and your muscles start to tense up, but Frederick pulls away just as you are about to go over the edge.

You whimper in disappointment and fall limp against the mattress, chest heaving, cheeks red, forehead lined with sweat. He kisses your hip bone and then below your navel, slowly moving up your torso. He stops at your breasts and takes them in his hands. He squeezes them, loving the scratch of your nipples against his palms, then he lowers his mouth to them. He nips and sucks and kisses the swell of your breasts and you arc your back for him. He runs his tongue firmly over one nipple and moves his thumb in circles over the other. You whimper as he bites down, not to hard, but not gently, either, before continuing his kisses up to your collar bone, then your neck, then finally your lips. 

You wrap your arms around him, your hands stroking his back as you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer. He is still in his pyjama pants and this infuriates you. Frederick grinds against you for a minute, moaning at how you feel against his erection, before pulling away. He removes his pants in a haste, and you try not to laugh at his clumsiness. He is back on you in a second. 

He hovers above you with his hands resting by your shoulders. You look right into his eyes as you take his dick in your hand and stroke him gently. He lets out a low groan and drops his head. "Fuck…" he mutters. 

When he bucks his hips into your hands, you decide that it's time you both had satisfaction. He looks at you as you guide him to your entrance. "Ready?" he whispers.

You nod. "Ready."

He lowers his lips to yours and you kiss him hungrily as he enters you slowly. You whimper against his mouth at how much he fills you up and he lets out a sigh. He pulls back and thrusts into you again and again, picking up speed until you're both gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. His warm breath and the vibration of his lips against yours as he moans only makes you hotter. You had cooled down from when he was fingering you, but now you feel yourself building up to an orgasm again. You writhe underneath him, bucking your hips to meet his every movement, making him moan even louder.

Frederick pulls his mouth away from you slightly so that his lips hover just above yours. His eyes lock with yours as he continues to thrust into you and you dig your nails into his back as your muscles clench. "Oh my god, Frederick," you whimper. You're so close. 

Feeling you at the edge, Frederick bites his lips and picks up speed, thrusting harder and faster into you, lowering one of his hands to rub your clit. You gasp and hold tightly onto him as he slams into you and your orgasm hits. You cry out and arc your back against the mattress, your thighs trembling and your heart racing as Frederick grabs your face to look at you as you come undone. You feel as if you are spilling onto the mattress, completely weightless as your orgasm rocks you in a way that you've never felt before.

Frederick moans at the feeling of your cunt clenching around his cock and your trembling body against his skin, and pushes deeper into you. When you start coming down, he repositions himself, anchoring one hand against the mattress and holding onto your waist with the other, and thrusts into you again, pushing hard against you. You moan as you claw at his shoulders. He feels so good inside of you and you don't mind that you're sensitive still. He pounds you against the mattress, grunting as he does.

He groans when you scratch him too hard and he grabs your wrists, pinning them down onto the mattress as he continues to slam into you. He watches you as you push back, your face buried into the pillow. He takes in the flushed skin of your exposed cheek and the skin glistening with sweat and the hickies and bite marks lining your chest and neck. You feel so good around him and he feels himself getting closer and closer. His thrusts become erratic and you let out a cry, which is what pushes him over the edge. He moans as he spills inside of you, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. You watch his face as he climaxes, his skin flushed and his breath quivering.

When he's finished, he turns and plops down on the mattress next to you. You both stare at the ceiling, your chests heaving and your skin glistening. After you have both caught your breath, you turn to him and smile.

Frederick looks at you and smiles for a second before his mouth twists into a scowl and he runs his hands over his face. "Fuck," he grumbles. "I am so sorry."

You narrow your eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have…have done that," he stammers. "You were upset and I-"

"Don't, Frederick," you interrupt him. "I wanted this just as much as you did."

He looks at you with a pained expression on his face. "But I…I took advantage of you."

"No, you didn't," you say sternly. "I was completely aware of what was happening."

"I know, but you were upset and-"

"Frederick, will you stop undermining me like this?" You say suddenly.

He looks at you, surprised by both your tone and your words. "What?"

You prop yourself up onto your elbow and look down at him. "You belittle me if you think I cannot separate my feelings from my actions," you tell him. "How upset I was didn't force me to have sex with you. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have, no matter how I was feeling, and no matter what you may have said or done."

Frederick takes a moment to consider what you said before speaking. "But aren't you a bit…confused?" he asks feebly. "Or…something?"  _God knows I sure am_ , he thinks. He's wanted you for so long, but he hadn't planned on getting you like this. Surely, this didn't mean as much to you as it did to him.

"Do you want to know why Stephen dumped me?" You ask.

Frederick takes a deep breath and nods, looking defeated, anticipating your explanation to why you decided to fuck him.

"He was convinced that I was in love with you," you explain. "He said he didn't want to just sit around waiting to see if I changed my mind and decided I wanted him and not you."

Frederick looks at you, completely flabbergasted. "That's…crazy," he mumbles, not knowing how to behave.

You shrug. "Yes, it is. But it's also true."

All he can do now is stare at you. "What?" he whispers, barely audible. He props himself up onto his elbow so that you're at eye level.

You turn red. "You heard me," you mumble. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"You love me," says Frederick.

You look away, embarrassed. "I… yes." You murmur, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Frederick takes your face in his hand and gets you to face him. You look into his big green eyes and you have no clue what he's thinking. Those eyes are usually so expressive, but you can't tell what he's thinking right now.

He looks at you with this foreign expression for a moment before offering a faint smile. "I love you, too," he says. "I've loved you for a long time now."

Instantly, a million different questions pop into your head- _Why didn't you say anything? Why did you set me up with your coworker? Why did you never try to put the moves on me?-_ but you don't say anything. Instead, you lean in and kiss him, holding him close as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you down onto the mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below with any thoughts, suggestions, or requests! <33333


End file.
